


伊甸园

by zero7531



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero7531/pseuds/zero7531
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Kudos: 14





	伊甸园

朴志晟的人生前十八年从没想过一个人会有双面性。

他今年刚上大一，舞蹈系，平时的爱好就是跳舞，除了在学校跳舞就是去舞室跳舞。虽然本人不是特别擅长社交，却因为高超的舞技而有那么几个关系铁的朋友。

罗渽民勉强算是其中之一。

至于为什么要加上这么一个定语，实在是因为这位长得十分风流的哥哥除了会在舞室和朴志晟各种pk之外，私下里根本没有联系。

朴志晟大概知道这位哥哥已经毕业，却不知道他是做什么工作的，也不知道他多大，甚至认识半年多连个kkt都没有交换过，更别说是电话号码。

他可能是个比较冷淡的人。朴志晟经常忍不住这样想。

也不是没想过主动去询问罗渽民，可朴志晟本身就是一个慢热的人，更不擅长打直球，去向一个自己很有好感的漂亮哥哥要联系方式这种事真的很让他窒息。

于是就这样过去了半年。

转机出现在朴志晟被钟辰乐拉去酒吧的时候。

当钟辰乐得知朴志晟这么大个人了连酒吧都没去过的时候是非常震惊的，震惊完了之后就疯狂锤桌嘲笑朴志晟，把他搞的耳根通红又傲娇地表示不过是酒吧而已嘛，他之前只是不愿意去。

这下还得了？钟辰乐那是必须把这位嘴特别硬的少年带出去见见世面。

人的双面性给了朴志晟很大的冲击。

当他在酒吧看见罗渽民骑在一个男人身上跟人家接吻的时候。

朴志晟从没见过那个在他面前一脸冷淡的哥哥这么热情的样子，总是写着高傲的桃花眼里水光粼粼，连眼尾都泛起了粉红，更不用说被吻成了艳色的唇瓣。

好……色。

那位哥哥原来还能是这样的。

朴志晟心不在焉地被钟辰乐拉进卡座，不一会儿就来满了人，全是钟辰乐叫的朋友。

朴志晟被挤进角落，抬眼视线却不偏不倚，正好能把罗渽民的身影尽数收进眼里。他隐藏在黑暗中，视线却死死盯住罗渽民漂亮的脸庞，看他接吻时吐出的舌尖，因为情动而颤抖的睫毛，和男人说话时轻佻的笑容。

朴志晟从来不知道自己的视力这么好。

就在他紧盯不放的时候，那位哥哥却像是察觉到了什么，懒洋洋地抬起眼来，像是刻意的漫不经心，在黑暗里与少年人火热的视线交汇。

咚、咚、咚。

朴志晟听到自己炸裂的心跳声，仿佛鼓槌敲击在耳膜上那样响亮。

那么艳，眼角也艳，舌尖也艳，嘴唇也艳。

像是伊甸园里引诱少年的蛇，冰冷而又火热，嫣红的蛇信吐露罪孽蜜语，存在本身即是诱惑。

去吧，去摘下那枚禁果。

朴志晟当晚就梦到了罗渽民。

纯白的天地里有一簇斑斓花丛，他的哥哥不着寸缕地躺在上面，线条完美的身体与花瓣交缠。他的眼睛不受控制地注视着那一幕，随即身体也不受控制地覆盖上了罗渽民的身体，成熟浆果的色泽艳丽、滋味甜美，少年人最是一发不可收拾。

爬起来第一件事就是洗内裤的朴志晟默默下定决心，今天一定要鼓起勇气拿到渽民哥的联系方式。

朴志晟思考过很多种情况，却万万没想到罗渽民会主动把电话号码输进自己的手机里。

为什么？朴志晟迷茫的睁大了眼睛，因为舞蹈太复杂而流淌的汗水贴着眼角滑落。罗渽民温柔地帮他擦掉快滴进眼睛的汗液，随即贴近了少年的身体，满溢的皂香铺天盖地，仿若囚笼。

他说，小孩，昨晚盯着我看得眼珠子都快掉下来了噢。

朴志晟耳边轰然炸响嗡鸣声，脸颊瞬间变得烫红，引来罗渽民一声轻笑和一个落在他鼻尖的吻。

晚上过来。罗渽民说完点了点他的手机，然后背起包走出了舞室。

朴志晟强制自己从令人眩晕的羞涩感中挣脱，艰难地把视线移动到自己的手机上。罗渽民给他手机号的时候也顺便写了备注，而此时那个备注发来了一条短信。

♡渽民哥哥♡：xx酒店，要来哦ヾ(✿ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノ！

朴志晟几乎是连滚带爬地逃出了舞室。昨晚在酒吧里偷窥到的景象和他的深夜梦境不断交织、浮现，纯洁的少年人难以理解此刻自己身体里的欲望。

难以理解的东西就要努力去理解。

当朴志晟站在罗渽民发给他的房间门口时才感觉到了自己逼近喉咙的紧张感。他踌躇着，犹豫不决，深色的门板仿若深渊般伫立在眼前，跳下去还是退回来全在他一念之间。

门开了。

你在干嘛，站那儿十分钟了。门里的罗渽民挑高了眉毛问他。

我跳。朴志晟想。不管是深渊还是地狱，我都跳。

门锁合上的声音很多时候都会令人心颤，在此刻自投罗网的小少年耳朵里更是如此。

渽民哥，等……

朴志晟话还没说完就被漂亮哥哥堵在了嘴里。罗渽民把他按在门板上，形状完美的唇瓣贴上朴志晟的，意外契合的两人的唇形间没有一丝缝隙。他眨了眨眼，像是在问朴志晟想说什么，而少年下意识张口想要回答的瞬间便被舌尖探入了内里。

温柔又狡猾的蛇类。

朴志晟几乎快要窒息，甘甜的毒素纠缠着他的唇齿，理所当然地滑过口腔的每一寸软肉，再顺着隐秘的舌根注入喉咙，进而侵蚀五脏六腑。

只一个吻，少年已沦为他所掌控的傀儡。

罗渽民似乎就是这样擅长渲染情欲的氛围。他退开时故意吐露舌尖，极细的银丝缠绵着书写暧昧，眼眸里变成了朴志晟那晚看到的，充斥着诱惑的潋滟水光。

哥哥好看吗？罗渽民故意压着嗓音问道。

朴志晟已经头晕目眩。恰到好处的香气，零散的昏暗灯光，精致的五官在眼前放大，得天独厚的声线像病毒般顺着耳蜗爬进了大脑，把他的理性神经摧毁得一干二净。

罗渽民粉红色的头发在纯白的床单上十分显眼，带着喧宾夺主的嚣张与华丽的艳情，教唆着少年在那愈显瓷白的皮肤上落下一颗一颗的痕迹，再不受控制地用比哥哥大了一圈的手掌抚上细腻的腰侧，唇舌含盖一枚红樱，听他呜咽着喘息出声。

嘶。罗渽民白了脸，又气又无奈地看着把性器怼进他股间的朴志晟。你这小孩怎么回事？

朴志晟瞬间意识到自己做错了，茫然无措地看着哥哥疼到煞白的脸，自己都没反应过来就掉了眼泪。

对不起哥哥。朴志晟一边掉眼泪一边退了出来，有些恼羞于自己的无知。我、我不会，要不还是别做了吧。

罗渽民都快让他气笑了，惩罚性地拍了拍朴志晟的脖子，一边吸气一边骂他，要是需要身经百战的我用得着找你吗，笨蛋一样的。

朴志晟被骂是笨蛋也不气，只是眼泪有些收不住，撒娇般地亲着哥哥的脸颊。罗渽民被他这可怜兮兮的样子搞得心软，姿态又放温柔了给他擦眼泪，然后抓着他的手一步一步引导。

对，先用手。罗渽民禁不住要感叹现在小孩的发育程度，就连指骨都比别人要宽一节，撑开的时候真是有些难受。

不过少年人也有优点，学习的速度比谁都要快。

嗯……别弄那里。罗渽民脸色逐渐泛起潮红的时候朴志晟就知道自己做对了。他像是得到鼓励般戳弄着那一点，听着哥哥逐渐变得情热的轻吟，看他额角坠下的一颗颗汗珠。

这就是美学的巅峰了吧。朴志晟这样想。

你怎么长这么大。罗渽民像是被顶住喉咙一样艰难地发声。

幸好微微翘起的顶端迅速抵在了舒适点上，很有效的缓解了此刻的滞涩感。朴志晟像是怕他又跟刚刚一样疼的脸色发白，无师自通地在罗渽民身体上落下细密的亲吻，腰间动作却不似嘴上这样温柔。

毕竟少年人的忍耐力总是不怎么好，关于这一点还需要成年的哥哥多多包涵。

罗渽民情动的时候身上很香。不是那种浓郁的香水味，也不是他平常喜欢的皂香，更像是意乱情迷时各种腺体分泌的信息素的味道。但朴志晟知道这只是他的想象，毕竟罗渽民不是野生动物，并不会在交配时产生气味吸引配偶。

可光是这样的想象就让少年快要窒息而亡，被他顶撞着的人像是一切情欲的源头，任何的联想与猜测都能在这里得到实践，轻轻撩拨就能哄骗少年献上所有的忠诚。

你这么激动干什么？罗渽民又骂他，小屁孩套都不知道戴，射太多了。

朴志晟被他直白的话语一记强击，意识到自己做了什么的时候整张脸都已经快烧糊了。

我、我帮哥哥清理一下吧。朴志晟一边道歉一边从他身体里退了出来，幽谷里淌出白浊液体的美景顿时让没见过世面的少年再次陷入了狂热。

啧啧啧。罗渽民盯着他那里惊奇地砸吧着嘴。年轻人就是有活力。

朴志晟没能再进去一次，因为他的漂亮哥哥说腰疼，所以要用嘴帮他。

怎么能让哥哥……！

朴志晟拒绝的话语还没说完，那张红的不像话的小嘴就把他含住了。

明显是技术娴熟的软舌沿着沟壑划过，顶端小眼吐出的粘液被吮得干干净净，骨节分明的手指圈住柱身，清晰的颜色对比看得朴志晟口干舌燥。

哥哥弄的舒服吗？罗渽民吐出一点，含糊着声音命令他，舒服的话要说谢谢哥哥。

朴志晟已经是个红种人了。

他颤抖着轻哼，好不容易把那股头皮发麻的爽感压下一点，含着眼泪回答罗渽民，舒服……谢谢哥哥。

真是个乖孩子。罗渽民满意的笑了笑，很快就被兴奋的少年射了一嘴。

咽不完。罗渽民有点嫌弃地瞪他一眼，把实在吞不下的白液吐在掌心。你真的射太多了。

朴志晟知道但凡自己敢再把视线往他那里瞟一眼就会完蛋，所以他全程闭着眼摸去了浴室，看得罗渽民哈哈大笑。

不是说帮我清理嘛。罗渽民故意在朴志晟洗到一半的时候挤进了浴室，他捏着小孩的脸，小孩捏着他的屁股，都挺软，没什么不好的。

哥哥到底是蛇还是禁果呢？朴志晟抱着他这样问到。

罗渽民非常自信的挑了挑眉说你这个词选的有问题，没谁拿过这个来形容我的。

朴志晟想到他的做风神情暗了暗，但很快又打起了精神。

因为他是美学巅峰铸造的伊甸园，连上帝都要觊觎的存在，能摘取一颗禁果难道不算是幸运吗？

任何人都别想独自占有。


End file.
